A Deo et Rege
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: -No tenemos que hacer esto.-Dice de repente, soltando la espada de mango enjoyado, poniéndose de pie, yendo hacia Lelouch, sintiendo que por sangre tiene gelatina, salvo en las mejillas, cuando encuentra sus ojos, porque arden.


**A Deo et Rege**

_En esta locura, es cierto,_  
><em>me pregunto dónde dejaremos los recuerdos que tenemos,<em>  
><em>porque en esta locura, tú me diste vida.<em>  
><em>Quisiera saber cómo proteger este mero pensamiento.<em>

**The inversed butterfly-Snow.**

-No tenemos que hacer esto.-Dice de repente, soltando la espada de mango enjoyado, poniéndose de pie, yendo hacia Lelouch, sintiendo que por sangre tiene gelatina, salvo en las mejillas, cuando encuentra sus ojos, porque arden.

Y Lelouch, no el Emperador Británico, el Tirano Calígula al que el mundo teme y odia sino Lelouch, su amigo de la infancia. Lelouch, el chico de ideas extravagantes y agresivas, pero maneras amables y afectuosas incluso, sobre todo con él y Nunnally. Ese con el que fue a la secundaria y pudo olvidarse un rato de su odio propio. Ya no Zero, el hombre con el que siempre va a estar enemistado, y que lo mira desde múltiples espejos en la sala, parado frente a Lelouch. Su verdugo. Zero, que mató a Euphie y amenazó los últimos despojos de honra que le restaban a su país. Zero, que ahora iba a robarle de nuevo lo más preciado que tenía.

Lelouch se cubrió el rostro del lado del ojo diabólico y ya incontrolable. Parecía querer soltar esa risa amarga en voz baja. Subía su volumen, poseído por una electricidad teatral en su deseo autodestructivo para las cámaras. Ahora era el Lelouch que en la Espada de Akasha le confesó uno a uno sus errores, pidiendo un castigo a su ineptitud, la que Suzaku, su heredero, un espejo con más cualidades físicas que intelectuales (aunque esos últimos meses habían hecho a un lado su resentimiento, a fin de lograr un equipo funcional que llevara a cabo la fachada de la historia. Para suceder a Zero, debía beber de él, analizar cada posibilidad que se diera tras su muerte para saber cómo actuar, así que Lelouch abrió sus venas y se dejó ir completamente con su sangre hasta llenar la esencia de Suzaku y provocar el Leteo en el soma de un Traidor Definitivo. Leal solo a él. Su Caballero y otro yo, de ahora en más) conocía bien, incluso desde antes que él.

-¿Y qué sugieres, viejo amigo?

Suzaku sintió aletear en su corazón la esperanza amarga, que clamaba por el oxígeno de la probabilidad.

-Dile a Lord Gottwald que cancele mi Geass. Todo lo demás irá igual, solo que cuando llegue mi momento…

-…Suzaku…

-¡Espera a que termine de hablar! Solo quiero que consideres todas las opciones. Figúrate que tomo tu lugar en el Réquiem. Que tenemos una danza de espadas, mientras que intercambiamos palabras que suenen profundas. Estoy seguro de que tú y C.C. pueden elaborar un guión coherente, ¿eh? Entonces, con el remate de un dilema moral, se remueve el hueso del Tirano, que mira a su alrededor tras aniquilar a Zero, tembloroso y arrepentido, porque es la primera vez que da muerte a alguien con sus propias manos. Échale la culpa a tu fiel perro muerto, Kururugi, que siempre obedeció las órdenes fatales, impidiéndote el choque de ser un hacedor directo en vez de un observador con el mando. Así que el Rey Demonio se postra ante sus ofensores, que se han transformado en sacrificios humanos. Les pide disculpas por su ambición desmedida. Se quita la corona, desata a su hermana con sus propias manos que tiemblan, entre lágrimas y anuncia que abdicará el trono, entregándolo a su correspondiente Reina. Por último declara que se dejará en manos de la Emperatriz. ¿Qué…es lo peor que puede ordenarte Nunnally? ¿El destierro? C.C. te acompañaría. ¿Perpetua? Ella ha vivido tanto que aunque te queden ochenta años, estoy seguro de que no…

Lelouch le dirigió una mirada que hizo tropezar su alegre resolución. Parecía cansado y tan viejo como si hubiera alcanzado la edad mencionada en un calabozo dentro de su carne aún joven.

Silencio.

-¿Terminaste?

Suzaku apretó los puños. El rubor le hubiera subido, si la tristeza no enfriara sus venas y le clavara agujas en la garganta. Lelouch colocó té en las dos tazas junto a las renegridas galletas que Cecile horneó para ellos.

-Luego de que me claves la hoja, empújame con desprecio hacia el trono. No quiero caerme encima de Nunnally o por la plataforma. Sería épico y ya es bastante increíble, ¿no?

Suzaku asintió, poniéndose la máscara otra vez, dispuesto a practicar de nuevo, ocultando sus lágrimas, ya como Zero.


End file.
